bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoko Sumeragi
Yoko Sumeragi '(洋子皇, ''Ocean Child Emperor) Appearance Personality Despite his past experiences that mostly consisted of discrimination, Yoko is very caring and passionate towards others and is more than willing to offer his help to those in need. Yoko is a very loyal friend, and most likely will lose his temper if they are harmed in anyway. He is willing to go through drastic means to avenge or defend those dear to him, even if it means putting his own life on the line. Yoko has a small reputation for having a minor reckless streak though, it often manifest itself as selflessness and also habit of not backing away from a fight. He has shown to rush into things and leaves it up to luck to decide what will happen next. This habit seems to stem from his laid-back side that will go with the flow. He seems to have a not great but still fairly firm belief in fate and destiny but he will often contradict himself sometimes. When angered, in life-or-death combat or a serious situation a side of Yoko that he hides underneath his carefree and comedic exterior is revealed. This side of him that he commonly hides is rather dark and shrewd in nature and reveals to be teenager who is more mature then he leads on at times. He is cunning and capable of taking several steps ahead of those around him or even his opponent, giving him remarkable talent for making those people act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges. This side of his personality also harbors a little rage and despair that was caused by his traumatizing childhood. Even though appearing simple minded at times, Yoko is truly an intellectual, as he is capable of understanding things that the majority people of would not. He has repeatedly demonstrated a depth of understanding that would seem to surpass most Shinigami of his age. He is capable such acts as knowing roughly what is going to happen in the future based on actions of the people involved and other evidence. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''High Spiritual Energy: High Speeds: Yoko has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. He has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Combined with his acrobatic talents his speed and reflexes allow him to dodge attack swiftly and dramatically. Acrobatics: Yoko has shown himself to have the ability to incorporate acrobatics in his fighting styles. He is capable of performing several back flips in rapid succession and being able to dodge and counter Hakuda techniques by doing a handstand to change the direction of his body and kick moving opponents in the face while on his hands. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Keen Intellect: Yoko is capable of understanding things that most people his age would not be able to comprehend. Showing great insight on things, that most wouldn't expect from him. He is able to combine his analytical, perceptive, and deductive mind into his combat, he can find and exploit a opponents weaknesses though the time to find this out varies on the opponent. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. Though he acts childish at times he is actually a very perceptive person when it comes to others and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions. Zanpakuto Category:Male Category:Males Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mushin User Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Shinigami